


Sacada

by Kaellig



Series: Assassin's Tango [3]
Category: Mr. and Mrs. Smith (2005)
Genre: F/M, fandom kombat 2017, marriage issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Иногда Джейн думает, что с удовольствием взяла бы заказ на собственного мужа.





	Sacada

**Author's Note:**

> Sacada (Сакада) — шаги в аргентинском танго, в которых один из партнеров вторгается в пространство другого, вытесняя тем самым его ногу.

Иногда Джейн думает, что с удовольствием взяла бы заказ на собственного мужа.

Объяснить это желание довольно трудно, даже самой себе. Казалось бы: у них идеальный брак. Никаких скандалов и склок, никаких споров и взаимных претензий. Джон просто принимает каждое её решение; даже если и выражает изредка своё несогласие, то делает это робко и сразу отступает, не найдя понимания. Джейн иногда (часто; это одно из немногих развлечений в семейной жизни) делает это нарочно: вешает чудовищные занавески, или меняет его любимый диван на новый и неудобный, или дарит ему вырвиглазные галстуки и просит сразу надеть — изголяясь вовсю и проявляя максимум воображения, чтобы проверить, как далеко её благоверный позволит ей зайти. Но найти пределы его покорности не удаётся, и это вызывает раздражение — зачастую сказывающееся на её меткости в тире. И это раздражает вдвойне. Ну что ему стоит хоть раз с ней поспорить, отстоять свою точку зрения? Не может же быть, в самом деле, что ему плевать? 

(Она вспоминает их первую встречу, ту волшебную ночь в Боготе; в том, что он позволял ей вести — и в танце, и, чуть позже, в постели, — не было ничего похожего на эту омерзительную покорность, в этом Джейн уверена.)

***

Иногда Джейн думает, что её брак мог бы выглядеть совсем иначе. В какой-нибудь другой вселенной, в которой она могла бы рассказать Джону правду о своей работе, а он бы отнёсся к этому как к чему-то нормальному. И даже нашёл бы её профессию крайне эротичной. (А может быть, в этой волшебной вселенной он и сам оказался бы убийцей. Хотя нет, в такой вселенной они были бы конкурентами и им пришлось бы друг друга убить. Но это было бы по крайней мере весело.) Она бы возвращалась домой после особенно сложного, утомительного задания, забиралась бы к нему в постель, прижимаясь к теплому боку, Джон обнимал бы её, целовал в макушку и спрашивал, получил ли по заслугам засранец, который заставил её побегать. А потом заставлял бы Джейн забыть всё на свете, кроме его имени, срывающегося с губ между громкими стонами.

(Сказать по правде, первый год их совместной жизни всё так и было; но понимание того, что Джон не знает о ней ничего, что было бы правдой, рождало опасения: а если он спросит? а если она, расслабившись от его близости, ляпнет что-то не то? а если он начнёт догадываться? И она всё реже показывала ему свою усталость, натягивая вместо этого маску вечно энергичной и жизнерадостной жёнушки.)

***

Иногда Джейн думает, что их отношениям не хватает какого-нибудь экстрима. Чего-нибудь, что пробудило бы почти угаснувшие чувства и удержало бы их маленькую приторно образцовую семью от неумолимого распада. Секс-игрушки, ролевые игры, наручники, кляп и плётка? Что будет, если она войдёт однажды в спальню в костюме развратной медсестры или в чёрном кожаном боди и в лакированных сапогах до колена? Или в разгар занятия любовью приставит пистолет к его виску и пригрозит нажать на спусковой крючок, если он не заставит её кончить прямо сейчас? Или предложит прыгнуть с парашютом и трахнуться в воздухе, в те недолгие мгновения, которые будут у них между прыжком и раскрытием купола? Или решит отсосать ему в машине, мчащейся на полном ходу по серпантину?

Но они — обычная, ничем не примечательная семья из предместья, с очаровательным, ничем не примечательным домом с аккуратным ухоженным садом, у них стабильный доход, покрывающий все необходимые расходы, и практичные автомобили, не отличающиеся от всех остальных на их улице. И Джейн должна вести себя как обычная среднестатистическая жена обычного среднестатистического служащего, не вызывая лишних вопросов и не привлекая внимания к своим не совсем обычным навыкам. Поэтому в постели она привычно ложится и раздвигает ноги, никогда не предлагая попробовать другую позу, а вместо совместного занятия экстримом выбирает совместный поход к психологу, как делают периодически все их соседи. 

(Ей прекрасно известно, как много таких семей имеют второе дно, тщательно скрываемых скелетов, едва помещающихся в шкафы, грязные секретики и маленькие постыдные пристрастия, начиная теми же плётками и заканчивая чем-нибудь таким, на что у Джейн не хватило бы фантазии. Но в её голову надёжно вбито, что она должна всегда и во всём вести себя _обычно_.)

***

Иногда Джейн гадает, так ли уж прост её муж, как кажется. Это похоже на приступы паранойи: она случайно замечает, как он слишком ловко уворачивается на дороге от неожиданно выпрыгнувшего пешехода или ловит у самого пола уроненное яблоко, и начинает судорожно вытаскивать из памяти другие подобные моменты. Простое везение или проявление отточенных годами навыков? (Что в действительно он делал тогда в Боготе и почему никогда, ни разу не спрашивал, как туда занесло её саму?) Она проверяет его исподволь, расставляя тысячу и одну искусную ловушку — и он попадает в каждую из них, доказывая в очередной раз собственную неуклюжесть и невнимательность (которые Джейн в такие моменты находит совершенно очаровательными). Она вздыхает с облегчением, улыбается счастливо, вызывая его удивлённый взгляд и неуверенную ответную улыбку, и отбрасывает подозрения. В конце концов, она же проверяла его — вся контора проверяла, подняв финансовую историю вплоть до его первой подработки в скобяной лавке по соседству от дома, раскопав все штрафы за неправильную парковку за все те годы, что он вообще водит машину, и воспроизведя маршруты всех его поездок, начиная со школьного турпохода. Всё чисто.

Но разве её собственная официальная легенда не выстроена так, чтобы пройти любые, даже самые дотошные проверки?

(Она не знает, чего хочет больше: чтобы Джон оказался замаскированным вражеским агентом или чтобы в нём действительно не было ничего необычного. Сколько бы она ни задавала себе этот вопрос, ответить на него никак не удаётся.)

***

Иногда Джейн думает, что всё это — огромная ошибка и её подруги были правы, когда отговаривали выходить замуж.

Но потом она смотрит на Джона, ловит на себе его взгляд, любуется его улыбкой, смеётся над его дурацкими шутками, убирает осколки очередной разбитой им чашки, снова находит под кроватью одинокий носок, но нигде не находит его пары — и ощущает волну тепла, поднимающуюся откуда-то изнутри. 

(Иногда она просто не хочет ни о чём думать, а хочет действительно быть обычной женой обычного служащего.)


End file.
